


The first thing I see upon waking up

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Somnophilia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Seungsik sama sekali nggak kaget ketika suatu pagi ia membuka mata setelah merasakan basah dan tajam di dadanya, dan pandangannya disambut dengan pemandangan Sejun ... di sana.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	The first thing I see upon waking up

**Author's Note:**

> CW: somnophilia

Seungsik, jujur saja, nggak ngerti.

Seungsik nggak ngerti kenapa pacarnya seobsesif itu dengan dadanya. Padahal perasaan biasa saja, nggak ekstra _bouncy_ atau gimana. Setiap ia menanyakan itu pada Sejun yang lebih muda— _understandably_ —ngamuk. Ya orang pacar aku kamu! Masa aku pegang punya orang lain!

 _Which, good point_ , tapi tetap saja Seungsik nggak ngerti apa yang membuat Sejun setertarik itu dengan dadanya. Bukannya Seungsik nggak suka. Jangan salah. Tentu saja ia suka, apalagi Sejun _uhuk_ jago. Setiap sentuhan baik dari jari maupun lidahnya nggak pernah gagal bikin dia lemes sekaligus tegang di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tapi ya sudahlah, ini cuma salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang nggak ia mengerti dari Sejun. Lagipula, seperti yang tadi dibilang, dia suka. Jadi ya sudah.

*

Maka Seungsik sama sekali nggak kaget ketika suatu pagi ia membuka mata setelah merasakan basah dan tajam di dadanya, dan pandangannya disambut dengan pemandangan Sejun ... di sana, wajahnya nggak terlalu kelihatan tapi Seungsik nggak perlu jadi cendekiawan untuk tahu kalau mulut Sejun lah yang saat ini tengah sibuk memainkan puting kirinya.

Seungsik menggeliat gelisah. Kan sudah dia bilang, mulut Sejun tuh enak. Bahkan ia yang baru seperempat sadar saja sudah tahu.

Merasakan pergerakan di tubuh yang tengah ia tempeli, Sejun memindahkan posisi kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap wajah Seungsik tanpa melepaskan mulutnya.

Seungsik semakin menggeliat gelisah.

Karena nggak ada yang lebih erotis selain wajah tampan Sejun meski masih terhias kantuk dan rambut mencuat kesana kemari tengah menatapnya sayu dengan ujung lidah perlahan-lahan menyapu dadanya.

Sejun mengecup titik kecoklatan itu sekali sebelum sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. “Udah bangun?”

“Belum,” jawab Seungsik, kebiasaannya menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang jawabannya sudah jelas seperti tadi.

Sejun, juga sudah terbiasa, sama sekali nggak tersinggung. Malah ia justru menjilat titik itu sekali lagi. “Masa sih? Padahal kayaknya udah bangun semuanya,” Sejun mengusap bagian depan celana Seungsik yang sudah menggembung.

Yang lebih tua tertawa saja. Memang benar, yang di bawah sana juga sudah bangun, tapi ia sama sekali nggak sedang terburu-buru jadi didiamkan saja. “Jangan diapa-apain dulu. Biarin aja,” katanya pada Sejun.

“Hmm. Masih pengen diginiin, ya?” Sejun menggesekkan giginya. “Enak?”

Seungsik nggak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Sejun, berusaha membuatnya rebah dan nggak lagi berantakan seperti surai singa.

“Kok nggak dijawab, sih,” protes Sejun sambil menusuk pipi Seungsik menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya. “Jangan bikin usaha _dirty talk_ aku gagal dong.”

Seungsik masih diam saja.

“Seungsik, ih.”

“Aduh! Kok dicubit!” Seungsik terbangun dari posisinya di tempat tidur sambil mengusap-usap dadanya yang nyeri setelah dicubit Sejun.

“Habisnya kamu diem aja!” Sejun ngambek, tapi bukannya menjauh seperti manusia ngambek pada umumnya, dia justru semakin gelendotan di lengan Seungsik.

Aneh. Pacar Seungsik aneh banget.

“Habisnya kamu kalo ngambek lucu,” Seungsik mengusak rambut Sejun sayang.

Iya pacar Seungsik aneh, tapi dia sayang.

“Mau lanjut nggak?” tanya Seungsik, kedua lengannya erat merangkul pinggang Sejun.

“Mau.” Ngambeknya Sejun lenyap begitu saja ditawarin beginian. “Tapi cium dulu.”

Tentu saja nggak ada yang Seungsik lakukan selain menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dan menghadiahi satu kecupan kecil di bibirnya, ujung jari mengusap sudut mata Sejun yang masih tersisa bekas tidurnya.

Setelahnya Seungsik bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, Sejun menempel erat di sisi tubuhnya dengan satu tangan melingkar di belakang Seungsik sedangkan yang satu lagi membelai pelan sebelah sisi dada yang nggak sedang ia mainkan dengan mulutnya.

Setiap suara kecap basah yang timbul akibat perbuatan Sejun semakin memberikan sensasi yang _exciting_ bagi keduanya. Setiap tekanan mulut Sejun membuat lenguhan keluar dari bibir Seungsik, dan lengannya merangkul kepala Sejun lebih erat, ingin yang lebih muda memberikan rasa yang menyenangkan itu lagi.

Menyenangkan. Seungsik dulu bahkan nggak tahu ia bisa mengasosiasikan kata itu dengan perlakuan di dadanya, karena setaunya ia cuma sensitif jika disentuh di bawah sana. Sekarang pun bukannya ia menjadi sensitif, hanya saja pemikiran kalau ini Sejun, yang dengan senang melakukan ini padanya lah yang membuat sensasi-sensasi menyenangkan itu mengaliri tubuhnya.

“Lucu,” gumam Sejun, tangan yang satu bergantian antara mencubiti lembut dengan memijat-mijat pelan dadanya.

Seungsik terbatuk karena mendadak tertawa. Sejun memang terkadang menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan _commentary_ mengenai tubuhnya, tentang apa yang ia suka dari Seungsik.

 _Seungsik thinks it’s endearing_.

“Apanya yang lucu?” tanya Seungsik, jarinya kini berpindah ke tengkuk Sejun dan bermain-main dengan rambut kasar bekas cukuran di sana.

“Pentilnya lucu.”

Seungsik cuma bisa geleng-geleng gemas. “Terakhir kali apa tuh, kata kamu? Kecil kayak kacang, terus kemarinnya lagi ih color changing ya kalo digigit jadi pink. Hari ini sederhana ya, cuma lucu.”

“Hari ini lucu soalnya waktu tadi mulai gigitin langsung jadi keras gitu, lucu banget.”

“Lebih lucuan kamu, Sayang.”

Senyum cerah Sejun yang tertuju ke arahnya setiap kali ia dipuji nggak pernah absen bikin jantung Seungsik jumpalitan.

Apalagi setelah itu, seolah ia nggak baru saja membuat Seungsik dibanjiri rasa sayang, ia kembali menempelkan mulutnya ke dada Seungsik. Kali ini nggak lagi pelan-pelan seperti tadi. Seungsik tahu Sejun juga sudah mulai merasa nggak nyaman di dalam celananya. Karena itu lah Sejun membuat ujung lidahnya kaku dan digunakan untuk menjilat puting Seungsik kuat-kuat. Puas menjilati bagian itu hingga basah, ia mulai menggunakan giginya untuk digesek lembut, sebelum bibirnya mengatup dan dada Seungsik dihisap hingga memerah.

 _Now, here’s the thing_. Seungsik memang nggak terlalu sensitif di situ. Akan tetapi ketika bagian itu dihisap kuat-kuat seperti ini tentu saja ia akan merasa kewarasannya juga ikut tersedot keluar. Belum lagi ditambah dengan jari Sejun yang memilin putingnya yang satu lagi, sesekali dicubit pelan yang membuat pinggulnya terangkat dari kasur karena sensasi yang ia rasakan.

Sejun mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia merasa ia sudah cukup membuat pucuk dada Seungsik semerah dan sebasah yang ia inginkan. Dengan satu gumaman puas ia berpindah mengulum puting satunya, jari-jarinya kini membelai lembut sisi yang basah karena mulutnya sendiri.

Lambat laun Seungsik merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin sesak, maka ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke sekeliling tubuh Sejun, pinggulnya ia gesekkan agar miliknya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sejun, serta memberi isyarat pada yang lebih muda untuk _melakukan hal lain_.

Meskipun tentu saja Seungsik harusnya hapal kekasihnya ini perlu kalimat konkret kalau ia mau mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. “Sayang—“ ia memulai. Tangannya turun dan diselipkan ke dalam celana pendek Sejun.

Yang lebih muda menggumam di tengah-tengah hisapannya.

“Yang bawah juga mau diperhatiiin,” Seungsik berkata terus terang. Karena seperti yang tadi dibilang, nggak ada gunanya menggunakan kode dengan Sejun.

Sejun, _eager to please_ , tentu saja langsung mengangkat kepala dan mata berbinarnya menatap Seungsik bersemangat. “Oiya. Oke! Seungsik mau gimana?”

Seungsik berpikir sejenak. “Nggak usah masuk, ya?” pintanya. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ia sedang nggak begitu ingin berurusan dengan segala macam kerepotan persiapan dan pembersihan kalau Sejun memasuki dirinya.

“Oke,” jawab Sejun sambil menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua, sebelum ia melepaskan celananya dan membantu Seungsik melepaskan miliknya juga.

Dulu, Seungsik nggak menyangka hanya seperti ini saja bisa sama _exciting_ -nya dengan yang pertama, ketika mereka berdua bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil saling menatap, tangan saling memainkan kejantanan, sesekali Sejun atau Seungsik bergerak mendekat dan ujung milik mereka berdua bersentuhan. Setiap kali itu terjadi keduanya merinding karena elektrisitas yang terasa mengaliri tubuh.

Di posisi seperti ini juga keduanya bisa berciuman dengan ritme yang sama dengan kocokan di selatan. Lidah Sejun menelusup ke dalam mulut Seungsik yang terbuka, dan bibir serta lidah mereka berdua bertautan dengan suara basah berkecipak menggema di ruangan.

Suara basah yang sama juga muncul dari gerakan tangan mereka, yang saling menggenggam dan memberikan kenikmatan pada satu sama lain, kaki saling tumpang tindih berbagi kehangatan dan selapis keringat.

Ketika Seungsik berbisik kalau ia hampir sampai, Sejun mendekat, dan milik keduanya ia genggam bersamaan di dalam kepalan tangannya. Hingga akhirnya kontak kulit dengan kulit yang menyulut panas di tubuh mereka berdua itu menjadi nggak tertahankan, dan keduanya mencapai puncak dengan pelepasan mengotori masing-masing.

Keduanya kembali rebah ketika substansi putih telah dibersihkan dan napas telah kembali normal.

“Ngantuk,” gumam Sejun, yang tadi bangun terlalu pagi dan langsung bermain dengan dada Seungsik.

“Nggakpapa tidur lagi aja sebentar,” bisik Seungsik. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sejun.

Sejun merosot ke bawah, bibirnya kembali menempel di dada Seungsik, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tertidur.


End file.
